1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lever type pickup switch apparatus for use with instrumentation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pickup switching apparatus or switch assembly for electric guitars for enabling the user to alter tonal characteristics of the instrument via rotationally and axially displaceable multi-layer printed circuit board discs that contain pre-determined tracings for specific pickup coil configurations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electric guitars enable the musician to create a great variety of tones. In this regard, electric guitar musicians often prefer to selectively use: pickup(s); pickup configurations; additional electrical circuitry and types of amplification in different combinations so as to produce those tonal qualities suitable to their respectively preferred playing styles. Changing between such tonalities may be a frequent requirement and can involve multiple switch operation.
On a two pickup guitar, both 3-position lever and 3-position toggle switches are common, and provide the primary means of selection and will connect either pickup alone at its extreme index positions, or both pickups in parallel in its central index position for resultant amplification. This switch element is now a long-established feature of electric guitars.
On a three pickup guitar, a conventional five-position switch is the primary means of selection and will connect bridge pickup alone, bridge and middle pickups in parallel, middle pickup alone, middle and neck pickups in parallel, and neck pickup alone for resultant amplification in respective index positions. This switch element is now also a long-established feature of electric guitars.
Some of the more pertinent art relating to means for altering tonal characteristics of instruments and the like are briefly described hereinafter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,854 ('854 patent), issued to Dugas, for example, discloses a Control for Musical Instruments. The '854 patent describes a control mechanism usable in combination with an electrical stringed and fretted musical instrument which has at least two pick-ups and a bass boost filter means and a high boost filter means.
The output of the instrument is a combination of the magnitude of the pick-ups and the magnitude of the filter means. In accordance with the invention, a single joystick control varies all of these magnitudes simultaneously so as to simultaneously vary the entire combination with a single control. In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, a second joystick control will simultaneously control volume and panning between two speakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,918 ('918 patent), issued to Riboloff, discloses a Guitar pickup switching system for selecting between and within two standard tonalities. The '918 patent describes a switching system for an electric guitar using bridge and fingerboard humbucker pickups and a single coil intermediate pickup wherein distinct groups of GIBSON tonality and FENDER tonality can be readily selected. The system uses a two-gang, five position switch for tone selection, the switch employing two, double contacting wipers; and, for mode selection either a toggle or push-pull double pole, double throw switch is utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,208,673 ('673 patent), issued to Bryce, discloses a Bi-Directional Switch Apparatus with Electric Guitar Applications. The '673 patent describes a selector switch for musical instruments, such as electric guitars, having a single, manually operated toggle member adapted to perform greater functionality. A selector switch is disclosed which indexes longitudinally for the electrical connection of pickup(s) for resultant amplification but will additionally provide further associated connectivity by means of a transverse indexing motion thus availing expanded switching function from a single switch apparatus. The '673 patent describes a bi-directional switch arrangement that can provide up to ten positions for a pickup switch application in an electric guitar. The key limitation is that once the pickup coils are hard-wired to the switch, there is no means to easily change the output combinations of those pickup coils.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,754,985 ('985 patent), issued to Gordon et al., discloses an Electronic Switch Assembly with Configurable Functionality. The '985 patent describes an electrical switch assembly comprising a generally planar substrate. A functional switch and at least one identification switch are mounted to the substrate. A switch body supports a switch actuator which is movable between multiple positions. An arrangement of one or more projecting members extends from the switch body. The switch body is mounted on or to the substrate such that the switch actuator operatively engages the functional switch, and the arrangement of projecting members operatively engages at least one of the identification switches to create a unique electronic identifier for the electrical switch assembly.
The '985 patent describes an arrangement whereby the functionality of a particular switch can be configured as desired by the use of different identification switches in conjunction with a functional switch. One of the limitations of this arrangement is that only single throw or double throw switch can be used as a functional switch. Also, considerable amount of space will be required to implement such a switch arrangement. In the context of an electric guitar application, this would be considered a severe limitation since a very compact yet tactile switching is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,445,770 ('770 patent), issued to Jacob, discloses a Programmable Switch for Configuring Circuit Topologies. The '770 patent describes a programmable switch for configuring circuit topologies. The switch can be any type of mechanical or electronic switch. Every setting of the switch can be programmed by a user, selecting topologies such as circuit elements in series, in parallel, in phase or out of phase. In a dual switch embodiment, the first switch selects the circuit elements to be used, and the second switch configures those selected elements in a wide variety of topologies. This division in switch circuit design between element selection and then topology provides an extremely wide range of circuit topologies available, unlike prior art designs.
The primary idea in the '770 patent is that of a program bank that allows the selection and combination of various pickup elements. This invention provides a means for a very wide variety of combinations, but also introduces complexity with regards to everyday usage, especially when applied to an electric guitar. A guitarist will be required to have basic knowledge of programming and appropriate tools, software and hardware to be able to change the output configurations of this switch.
From a review of the prior art generally and the foregoing disclosures particularly, it will be seen that the prior art perceives a need for an advanced pickup selector switch assembly having rotationally and axially displaceable multi-layer printed circuit board discs that contain pre-determined tracings for specific pickup coil configurations usable in combination with a robust two-pronged detent mechanism for enhancing tactile feedback to the end user when changing switch positions. Accordingly, the present invention provides such a switch assembly, as summarized in more detail hereinafter.